Bailar
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, tan ridículamente caballeroso como siempre. "¿Me harías el honor?" La realidad era simple, ella no podía bailar.


**Summary:**** Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, tan ridículamente caballeroso como siempre. "¿Me harías el honor?" La realidad era simple, ella no podía bailar.**

**Disclaimer:**** Resumiendo- Steph es la dueña, yo solo me divierto.**

**Espero que ustedes también lo hagan.**

**Sugerencias:**** Save the last dance for me-Michael Bublé(cover)**

**I've got you under my skin-Michael Bublé(cover)**

**XXXXX**

**-Bailar-**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

La emisora de las doce sonaba a través de la radio, llenando el cómodo silencio que había nacido entre ellos, dándoles algo que disfrutar mientras se relajaban.

Tal vez ella no amara bailar, una de las razones era porque tenía dos pies izquierdos. Alice siempre le reclamaba, hasta calculaba que Rose un día se quedaría ciega de tanto poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero la realidad era simple: Bailar no era lo suyo.

No con esos tacones asesinos, altos como la Torre Eiffel, que sus torturadoras insistían en ponerle. No con esas malditas faldas cortísimas que, conociendo los daños colaterales de sus caídas, le regalarían a todo el mundo una bonita vista de su ropa interior de diseños.

Pero cuando la música empezó a sonar esa noche de verano, con el aire fresco de manera deliciosa y una vista hermosa de las estrellas, casi no pudo resistir las ganas.

En los escalones de la puerta trasera, dónde solían sentarse a disfrutar del tiempo, sonrió irónica cuando Edward se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, tan ridículamente caballeroso como él podía ser.

-¿Me harías el honor?

-No quieres bailar conmigo así-respondió, pero parecía que él había escuchado la larga explicación que había dado en su mente. _"No con estos vaqueros rotos que ninguna de las chicas con las que has salido antes usaría, menos doblados hasta las pantorrillas. Además de la camiseta de los Beatles de mi madre que resulta ser tres tallas más hasta para Reneé, por lo que tengo que atarla a mi cintura. Por cierto, a veces odio que seas también mi mejor amigo, porque sé que conoces todo este tipo de cosas y no puedo ser nada femenina ni tímida contigo. Es frustrante"_

-Bella…

-Estoy descalza-se excusó medio en broma.

Edward le regaló esa sonrisa torcida que para ella era tan especial y Bella miró por un microsegundo el esmalte violáceo que brillaba en sus uñas.

-Me encanta cuando te vistes así-no se sorprendió, su novio parecía leerla como un libro cada vez que quería-. Te ves tremendamente tierna-la tomó por las muñecas y la levantó, haciendo que tocara el verde y agradable césped con sus pies desnudos-. Y no es porque seas mi novia. Creo que desde que me colé por tu ventana y te encontré pintando tu cuarto así vestida no me puedo resistir.

-Mentiroso y adulador. El novio perfecto-la hizo girar y volvió a atraparla, ella se subió a las puntas de sus pies y él evitó que tropezase. Los dos meciéndose al mismo ritmo que Charlie y Reneé bailaban en la sala cuando tenía seis años. El artista había cambiado, pero Bella sintió un conocido calor en el pecho al recordar la melodiosa risa de su madre. Una muy parecida a la que soltó cuando él la inclinó.

-Caballero, debo decir que me hace una estupenda compañera de baile.

Edward suspiró al afianzar el agarre de su cintura, ella lo besó y siguieron bailando, a su propia forma, sin siquiera notar que la canción había cambiado.

**XXXXX**

**¡Estoy viva! Lo sé, debe ser algo sorprenderte que aparezca después de tanto tiempo.**

**La cosa es que estaba escuchando-por muy raro que suene-al señor Bublé, y demás cosas en mi delirio y bueno…él me trajo aquí:)**

**Queridas amigas, lectoras, compañeras les diré que en breve estaré aquí tiempo completo. Miles de cosas, poco tiempo. Gente que logra cortarme la inspiración-ugh, me falta mucho por crecer todavía, trabajaré en eso también-.**

**Así que están avisadas, también lo tienen al principio de mi perfil.**

**No es mi mejor trabajo, soy consciente. Espero que como mínimo les haya robado una sonrisa.**

**¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada)! ¡Año nuevo (a tiempo)! y ¡Reyes (que como siempre no me dejaron nada)!**

**Nos leemos queridas.**

_**KVC.**_


End file.
